Beast Wars pt. 1
Plot Override Prime is racing with an unknown Transformer, when everyone sees a Black Hole above them. The Planet starts breaking apart. Everyone panics; some Decepticons say if they live, they join Galvatron. Three Decepticon Ships leave, and in VP’s world, he sees the Multiverse in Chaos. He tries to help Universes, but when he sees Velocitron being destroyed by the Black Hole. He enters the universe, and tries to transport them, making 9 ships to transport the rest of the 1.5 million populations. They escape with the Space Bridge, but Velocitron is destroyed … for good. On Cybertron… Override meets Optimus and Ultra Magnus. The population has moved to other planets, but they need resources. As Optimus tries to comfort her, Ultra Magnus realizes that Black Hole is the Jungle Black Hole. He reveals during the Great War, a crew was with Alpha Supreme, also known as the Axalon. They were attacked by General Sideways in the Final Battle of the Silvart War on Jungle Planet. At the final Battle of the planet, General Sideways was captured, and was to return to Cybertron for a trail. However, Jungle Planet’s sun had to die right then. The Energy froze the Axalon. A Black Hole took its place, sending Jungle Planet and the Axalon to its doom. Sideways was able to escape mysterious… and the Axalon and Jungle Planet, along with Sideways hasn’t been seen since then. Optimus decides to go with Rodimus Prime and Red Alert. They enter a different ship, and enter the Space Bridge Nexus. Meanwhile, at the same time…. Sideways decides to stowaway on the ship, and he… along with the rest travels to the Black Hole. Sideways attacks the transformers. Optimus using his Powermaster upgrade shoots at Sideways. Rodimus uses his arrows to capture him. Optimus takes his Trans-Pran Generator, however… they enter the Black Hole. They arrive outside of Jungle Planet, and Sideways exits out using an escape pod. Anyway, they crash land on the planet, and they see nothing, not even the Axalon’s crash site. They scan the area, and find only plant life. Optimus tells Red Alert to stay behind, while he and Rodimus search the jungle. They transform, and enter the area. A brief scan of the air reveals it’s very much like Earth, to the point where Optimus thinks humans could live there. At the same time, 8 eyes stare at them, and wait for the right moment. Rodimus then hears something. Optimus says it’s possible the people of Jungle Planet are still alive. Then, a cheetah, a rat, a dinosaur, and a gorilla arrive and attack them. Optimus is quickly thrown into defense, and uses his axe to defend himself. As they are attacked, they transform, and blast them away. It’s then revealed… they also transform. With new weapons, the two sides clash. Optimus proves to be stronger than the Gorilla and Rodimus takes out the others. A large fire begins…. And the animals take out the fire. With the fire put out, they suspect there’s more than meets the eye. They ask who they are … and why they attacked. The Gorilla reveals his name is Primal Major. Optimus recognizes the name; he’s the leader of the Axalon Crew. Optimus introduces himself as Optimus Prime, acting Magnus of Cybertron. The two groups greet, and the Maximals introduce themselves as Chettor, Rattap, and Dinobot. They thought Optimus and Rodimus were Predacons. They return to the Axalon, where Cheetor clears things up. In the final battle on Jungle Planet, they defeated Sideways and captured him. But on his way to Cybertron, the planet’s sun became a Black Hole, and stretched across the area. The Axalon was sucked into the hole with Jungle Planet. As they were being killed, Sideways escaped, and damaged the engine. The blast distorted space-time, causing it to also become a white hole in this universe, therefore letting Jungle Planet and the crew survive. They kept working on the engine, and as they prepared to leave, a blast destroyed the new engines, and showed two new transformers…. Blackarachina and Waspinator. They found stasis pods with natives, and messed their DNA to form the Predacons. So, a new war begins. Meanwhile, Sideways is back, and greets a talking Tiger. He leads Sideways to a spaceship being built, named the Darkcon. He transforms into a Predacon named Rampage. He leads Sideways to a spider…. The Maximals and the Autobots join together searching for Energon. Rodimus asks why they are doing this. Optimus says they need Energon to bring the Axalon back online. As they’re walking, Dinobot hears something. The Predacons attack, along with Sideways. Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage, Razorclaw, Tantrum, and Waspinator. One takes on one, attacking the monsters. The battle starts fire, and Razorclaw and Tantrum join Waspinator and go and look for Energon. Optimus and Primal take on Divebomb, Rodimus battles Headstrong, and the other maximals Rampage. Divebomb transforms, and uses his Feather Kunai to injure Primal. Optimus uses his Powermaster upgrade, Level 5: Ultimate Fusion Cannon to get rid of Divebomb and Rodimus uses his arrows to get rid of Headstrong. The Predacons retreat, injured. Red Alert is rejoined by the group, and heals the transformers. As they plan the next thing, the Autobots drink liquid Energon, while the Maximals eat organic food. Primal bannanas, Ratrap Energon Cheese that he made, Dinobot organic bird, and Chettor, eats organic deer. Optimus sends Rattrap to the Darkon, to find out what they’re planning. In the Darkcon, Blackaranica calls the Predacons fools, and reveals her plan. She plans to head to the Ancient Jungle Planet Temple, where the population of Jungle Planet are in stasis pods. Tantrum reveals as the black hole was closing in, they built Stasis Pods underground with the help of an ancient transformer named Vector Prime. Unlike the Predacons, the rest will forget they’re memories and built the biggest army ever. Of course, Waspinator disagrees, Waspinator has plans, and Waspinator wants Death Ray. Rattrap has been watching, and runs away. Sideways is in a stasis nap, and is contacted by the Dark Figure. They recognize each other, and Sideways declares himself as a Herald. Rattrap returns to the base and reveals what she’s planning. Sideways and the Predacons, all of them attack the Maximals. The battle rages on across the forest, destroying lots of plantlife. Blakaranica arrives and attacks Optimus prime. The clashes destroys Energon and lots of the planet. The two fight till the very end. Optimus gives a speech on how she can change, how they can look for a cure, how he’s loved her every day she’s been online, how he wanted so badly to get her in the disaster, but if he did, he would’ve died. He says if she keeps fighting, another person will become like her, and suffer. Blackarahina finnaly sees the light, and as she says “ Optimus”, the ground collaspes and she falls down a cliff, too far out of reach for prime. The Predacons see and retreat. Optimus mourns her death. In a Hospital Bed in Cybertron, Sentinel lies down, and looks at a photo of Elita -1, and says her name. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100